Revenge
by lilyooo
Summary: Pembalasan cinta seorang wanita yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya / Cerita yang menjadi alasan Song dibuat / 17 (untuk kata-kata dan situasi bukan untuk adegan berbahaya) RnR


**Revenge**

 _Cerita sebelumnya dari fanfict berjudul SONG_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Lilyooo**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya mohon dimengerti, author tidak melihat lagi cerita yang sudah jadi

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sasuke & Sakura Haruno

Drama Romance

M (untuk cara bahasa dan situasi, bukan adegan berbahaya) 17+

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

"Kalau kau tahu mengapa kau lakukan hal bodoh itu?"

"Mengapa? Memangnya aku salah melakukan hal yang sudah aku impikan sejak lama?"

"Sadarlah, kau sedang terpuruk saat ini! Kau harus menuntutnya, karena kalau tidak semuanya akan berjalan buruk dan masa depanmu menjadi suram!"

"Maksudmu?"

"S-Sakura, kau tidak tahu si Uchiha itu akan segera menikah?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Buat yang penasaran gimana asal usulnya, biar ga ada flashback di fanfict song

* * *

Sakura Haruno terperanjat kaget, ia memegang testpack nya dengan gemetaran, apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar apa adanya. Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu hal itu jika sahabatnya tidak segera mengatakan.

Testpack nya positif dan ini hasil dari perbuatan dirinya dengan seorang adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Sudah sejak lama Sakura memimpikan dirinya bisa menjadi seorang istri dan berkeluarga dengan sosok yang ia kagumi. Semua lelaki yang menyukainya tidak pernah ia terima semata-mata jika ia meyakinkan diri ia bisa mendapatkan hati si Uchiha itu meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya sama-sekali.

"Saat kau sengaja pergi ke club itu –

"Dia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Ino." Sakura menyela ucapan Ino, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan perlahan juga air matanya meninti keluar.

Ino mengusap punggung tubuh sahabat kecilnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat tangisan Sakura terkecuali saat ini. Jika gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis, maka beban yang ia tanggung sudah sangat besar, dan Ino tidak akan membiarkan Sakura lebih terpuruk dan lebih jauh dari impian besarnya.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Sakura memegang kedua telapak tangan Ino dan tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan cepat, Ino membalas pegangan pada telapak tangannya oleh Sakura.

Dengan mata yang sama-sama berair, ia memeluk Sakura se erat yang ia bisa untuk mengalirkan kehangatan. "Tentu saja aku bisa membantumu, aku bisa lakukan banyak cara agar kau bahagia, karena kau sudah kuanggap bagian dari hidupku juga Sakura." Ujar Ino dengan sesenggukan, dirinya membatalkan acara kencannya dengan Sai semata untuk menemani Sakura yang sedang terpuruk.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku datang secara tiba-tiba dikehidupannya?" Sakura menatap khawatir pada Ino, dan Ino meyakinkannya, ia pegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena setiap orang berhak atas kebahagiannya. Dan Sasuke juga harus tahu jika kalian sudah sebagai keluarga. Untuk semua rencana ini akan kuatur sebaik mungkin, minggu depan kau harus segera menemuinya Sakura usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak enam minggu dan kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama." Ino tersenyum tipis saat ditatapnya Sakura yang mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap kearah langit-langit apartemennya sendiri, apakah selama ini ia tidak pernah bergerak atau berusaha untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu? Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan pasti dia akan sangat terkejut mengetahui kebenaran yang dibuat Ino secara rinci.

"Jika kau tetap menolak untuk menemuinya dengan alasan kau sendiri yang menginginkan kehamilan ini, maka anak yang lahir nanti tidak memiliki seorang Ayah, dan kau tahu, pihak besar seperti Uchiha cepat atau lambat akan mengetahui semua rahasia yang kau tutup rapat-rapat. Karena kau tidak bisa bersembunyi, maka kau harus berterus terang." Ino memasang raut serius, ia segera merogoh ponselnya dalam saku dan menghubungi pihak berwajib serta seniman yang bisa membantu rencana mereka.

"I-Ino apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino memasang kode berhenti kedepan wajah Sakura, ia ingin diberi waktu dalam tugasnya. "Ya. Halo, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu Naruto. Begini, karena kau bekerja di bidang perkantoran dalam negeri, bisa kau bantu aku untuk membuat surat pernikahan secara hukum?"

Sakura terperanjat, semudah itukah Ino meminta bantuan? Dan di sebrang sana orang yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut tidak terlalu masalah dengan permintaan sahabatnya. Ia setuju dan meminta Ino mengirimkan data siapa pasangan suami istri yang akan dibuatkan surat pernikahannya.

"Sekarang saja aku akan datang kekantormu, ini semua privasi dan aku tidak mau ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya." Ino menjinjing tasnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura tanpa berbicara atau sekedar menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. "Tunggu Naruto, jangan bilang kau sedang sibuk sekarang karena aku akan sampai ketempatmu dalam tujuh menit lagi!"

Brak!

Pintu apartemennya ditutup Ino rapat-rapat, Sakura merenung dalam apartemennya. Ia menatap kosong dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang.

Ia sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya menggoda Sasuke yang tengah mabuk berat dalam club, ia akui jika saat itu dirinya bagaikan seorang stalker yang mengikuti seorang idola. Tapi sejauh itu Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan.

Dan yang Sakura takutkan saat ini, akankah kehadirannya di kehidupan Sasuke akan lelaki itu terima dengan tangan terbuka? Atau justru dirinya dianggap tidak lebih dari seorang gelandangan.

 _Drrtt Drrrtt_

"Halo, Ibu?" Sakura mendengar suara Mebuki disebrang sambungan ponselnya. "Tidak Ibu, aku sedang tidak mau ikut perjamuan." Suara Mebuki terdengar marah, tapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Ibu, aku akan mendapatkan calon suami dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau tidak harus lelah mencarikan calon menantu untukku Ibu, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkannya." Kali ini berbeda dengan suara marah Mebuki sebelumnya, Ibu Haruno itu setuju tapi justru menginginkan Sakura segera membawa calon suami kerumahnya. "Ah Ibu sebenarnya dia bukan calon suamiku lagi, tapi kami sudah menikah disini."

Sakura segera menekan tombol merah di dalam layar ponselnya, ia tersenyum tipis karena dalam otaknya sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresi sang Ibu dengan ucapan diakhir percakapan sebelum sambungannya diputuskan secara sepihak.

Semuanya bersandiwara 'kan? Ia juga akan memainkan perannya sebaik mungkin sampai orang diluar sana tidak mengetahuinya dan hanya melihat secara fakta.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chap!

"Sakura, Sai sudah membantuku untuk membuatkanmu bukti ini, dan Naruto sudah membuatkan surat pernikahanmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, minggu depan rencana kita akan benar-benar berjalan dengan baik." Beberapa foto prewed Sakura dan si bungsu Uchiha terlihat sangat nyata, dan bukan hanya itu surat yang dibuatkan Naruto juga terlihat sangat asli karena tanda tangan mereka berduapun tercantum disana.

"Terimakasih Ino."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note**

Gatau berapa chapter tapi secepatnya update setiap Rabu malam, alasan dibuat fanfict ini agar reader tidak penasaran :)


End file.
